How it used to be
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: Eres joven, y yo estoy cicatrizado Está más allá de tus prudentes años, pero no me importa Y puedo sentir tu corazón latir Sabes exactamente donde tomarme Riren


Sostenía entre sus manos una blanca taza de porcelana mientras con sus dígitos acariciaba esas pequeñas depresiones en el material que no eran más que letras, y sonreía con melancolía mientras giraba un poco aquel objeto para ver una sola letra escrita con una caligrafía diferente a la suya. Ya había comenzado a desdibujarse, pero todavía podía ver esa única A, marcada hacía ya tiempo con un rotulador negro permanente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y suspiro dolorosamente. Años y años, pero todavía dolía como el primer momento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y su pena, así que dejó la taza en el buró junto a su cama antes de aclarar su garganta y pasar su diestra sobre sus plateados cabellos.

-Adelante-indicó con voz seria.

-Buenos días señor Ackerman-saludó una joven de cabello naranja y corto. El mayor se sorprendió al verla, pues usualmente por esa puerta aparecía una mujer castaña con anteojos.

La chica entró, llevando una bandeja entre sus manos, y se dirigió al escritorio.

-¿En dónde está Hange?-preguntó sin levantarse de la cama, sólo siguiendo los movimientos de la joven.

-Estamos algo faltos de personal por lo que ha sido enviada a otro lugar. Me encargaré de usted hoy, espero serle de ayuda. Mi nombre es Petra.

Levi hizo una ligera mueca antes de desviar la vista. Podía tener ochenta y dos años, pero no por ello era un inútil. Volvió a analizar a la muchacha, que abría las cortinas para dejar entrar algo de luz natural.

-Nunca te había visto aquí-dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la mesa.

-Soy nueva, recién llegué la semana pasada-contestó ella con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarle, cosa que el ojiazul rechazó.

Petra asintió y sirvió el té antes de dejar la taza frente a él. Levi le hizo una señal para que se sentara, a lo que la chica obedeció y observó un momento a aquel anciano. Lo que le había dicho Hange era cierto, parecía ser una persona de pocas palabras, bastante seria y con un carácter algo fuerte; pero en sus ojos se adivinaba una gran carga, y el brillo de muchas memorias.

Mientras el mayor bebía del humeante líquido la pelinaranja echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación, y sus orbes se detuvieron en un objeto junto a la cama.

-Eren Jaeger-leyó en un susurro.

La sensación de ser fijamente observada le hizo girarse, a tiempo para ver como el anciano frente a ella clavaba la vista en el té que tenía entre sus manos. Algo que parecía ser auténtico dolor pintaba la mirada de ese hombre, y no pudo evitar tragar ante la idea de pensar que había hecho algo indebido, aunque no podía ni siquiera imaginar qué era. Intentó hablar, pero parecía que nada podría arreglar aquella melancólica atmosfera, por lo que se obligó a poner su mejor sonrisa antes de decir nada.

-Es un lindo grabado-dijo, intentando ser lo más dulce posible.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios del ojiazul, quien seguía sin mirarle.

-Lo es-concordó él.

-¿Quién es Eren?

Levi dirigió una triste mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel objeto y lo contemplo unos segundos.

-Es mi esposo-susurró en respuesta.

La joven se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Hange nunca le había dicho que aquel hombre estuviera casado, en realidad al revisar sus registros no figuraba el nombre de ningún pariente, hijo o conyugue, y todo indicaba que si él estaba en aquel asilo era por gusto propio. Pero ¿por qué estaría en ese lugar si había alguien que velara por su cuidado?

-¿Viene a visitarlo con frecuencia?-cuestionó con una cálida sonrisa, esperando entablar una conversación con su paciente.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y por fin volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella.

-Él murió hace mucho tiempo-un dejo de risa, que no tenía nada de diversión, abandonó esos finos labios y volvió a mirar la taza de té frente a él-. Sólo estuvimos casados por tres años.

-Lo lamento mucho-se disculpó la chica.

-No pasa nada, es algo que también intento asimilar-le aseguró él.

-Debió ser un matrimonio hermoso.

-Así era. Pero nuestra historia fue un tanto enredada-dijo él, un mar de memorias inundando su mente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-indago la pelinaranja.

Levi se detuvo unos segundos a pensar antes de continuar. Aquello no era fácil de contar.

-Supongo que hicimos las cosas al revés desde el principio-al percatarse de que se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos se detuvo-. Pero seguro que no quieres escuchar la historia de un viejo.

-Oh no, por favor continúe. Me encantaría escuchar sobre Eren-parecía que la sola mención de ese nombre era una hoja de doble filo. Traía a la vida a ese anciano, pero también parecía romperle un poco mientras abría sus heridas, aún sin cicatrizar.

Levi asintió y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al buró junto a su cama. Abrió el primer cajón, del cual sacó una caja de metal de tamaño mediano y volvió a su lugar, poniéndola sobre la mesa, frente a él. La abrió con cuidado, como si ésta pudiera romperse, o como si por el contrario fuera él quien estuviera tomando valor para enfrentarse a toda esa ola de sentimientos y recuerdos, contenida y guardada como un tesoro en un baúl.

Petra miraba los lentos movimientos del mayor sin decir nada, brindándole los segundos que necesitaba para develar el pasado y la razón de su existencia a una desconocida y joven chica.

Levi sacó con cuidado de la caja un viejo y algo maltrecho papel, demasiado desgastado como para mantenerse derecho siquiera, y lo depositó con cuidado en las manos de la enfermera, quien leyó con detenimiento las apenas legibles letras. Aquel era un boleto de tren para primera clase, con fecha de hacía más de cuarenta años, cuyo destino era una ciudad a unas doce horas de ahí.

-Lo conocí una mañana de primavera, mientras esperaba por abordar un tren rumbo a Shiganshina; yo tenía treinta y cuatro años-se detuvo un momento para analizar sus palabras-. Bueno, supongo que "conocer" no es la palabra adecuada. Sólo lo miré a la distancia mientras él también esperaba en el andén, un joven de veintidós años con cabello castaño un poco despeinado, que llevaba consigo sólo un baúl café. No hablamos para nada, ni siquiera cruzamos miradas en ese entonces, y todo lo que supe fue su nombre.

-Pero si no hablaron ¿cómo fue que supo cómo se llamaba?-interrumpió la chica.

El anciano rio un segundo mientras parecía que podía estar viviendo de nuevo aquel momento.

-Porque me acerqué a él a sus espaldas. En su maleta estaba la etiqueta con su nombre. Eren Jaeger.

 _Se vio de nuevo en aquella estación, más y más concurrida a medida que se acercaba la hora para abordar el tren. El sonido de un silbato indicaba que debía ir a registrarse antes de abordar, y silenciosamente se despidió de aquel joven que viajaba en clase turista, dibujando en sus labios ese nombre, y con la tristeza de saber que probablemente no volvería a verlo._

 _Tal vez era un turista en la ciudad, tal vez estaba ahí por negocios, probablemente viajaba a una ciudad aún más lejana, o por el contrario tal vez más cercana; no había manera en que él pudiera saberlo. Todo lo que le quedaba era la vista del bonito perfil que el chico tenía, y el deseo de que sus caminos coincidieran de nuevo._

 _En ese tiempo Levi trabajaba en una de las mejores joyerías de la ciudad, haciendo grabados en piezas de los más finos materiales, incluso en artículos como jarrones o espejos, fabricados de metales preciosos para algunas de las personas más adineradas de la ciudad y, en ocasiones, del país. Era un trabajo bueno que le retribuía bastante, y también le obligaba a viajar de vez en cuando. Aquel día tenía que ir a una ciudad un tanto lejana para trabajar en el grabado de cientos de recuerdos para una boda de la alta sociedad. Planeaba estar ahí como máximo una semana, pues no le gustaba el entorno de los ricos, y prefería su hogar antes que nada. Apuró el trabajo lo más que pudo, cumpliendo con la entrega un día antes de lo previsto. En ese tiempo no había podido olvidar esos cabellos color galleta y el nombre de ese joven; parecía que se había apoderado de su mente completamente, siguiéndole a donde iba. Y una noche, antes de partir de vuelta a casa, se dirigió a una tienda de manualidades. Aquello era solo un capricho, pero a veces le gustaba dejar que su mente dominara sus acciones. Eligió una taza de porcelana fina, compró pintura acrílica café y volvió a casa._

 _Pasó un par de horas esbozando lo que quería y plasmándolo sobre el material, antes de contemplar su obra terminada. En aquel objeto había grabado ese nombre que no le había dejado desde que lo conoció. Era formado por elegantes letras cursivas, llenas de ornamentos y pintadas delicadamente. Precioso, justo como la persona que portaba ese nombre._

-Entonces ¿usted hizo esa taza?-cuestionó incrédula la chica mientras miraba de nuevo aquel objeto. Levi asintió, mirando en la misma dirección que su acompañante, quien parecía impaciente por seguir escuchando la historia de aquellos dos-. ¿Cuándo volvió a verle?

-Cuando volví a casa-contestó el mayor-. Fue algo muy raro en realidad, el verdadero inicio de nosotros dos. Por algo del destino aquel día solamente podría tomar un tren económico, pues al parecer los boletos para primera clase se habían agotado. No solía viajar de esa manera, pero acepté porque quería volver a casa pronto. Pedí un camarote pues abordaría por la noche, y no quería intentar dormir en los ruidosos vagones si podía pagar una habitación, por más sencilla que fuera en ese tipo de tren. Partiría a las siete, pero estuve en la estación una hora antes, así que decidí tomar un café mientras esperaba, y él estaba en la cafetería-La chica contuvo la respiración un segundo, a la expectativa de lo que el anciano decía, como si ella misma estuviera viviendo aquella anécdota-. Había un solo lugar disponible en la barra, justo a su lado; todavía me parece gracioso como el destino juega con todo para lograr lo que quiere. Entonces me senté junto a él, le salude distraídamente antes de ordenar y no hice el intento de entablar conversación alguna con él.

-Si tuviera que describirlo con pocas palabras en el momento en que lo conoció, ¿cuáles serían?

-Un engreído hijo de puta-contestó el ojiazul sin dudar.

La pelinaranja abrió mucho los ojos en ese momento, para después echarse a reír. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba que alguien enamorado dijera de la persona que añoraba.

-¿Y no hablaron? ¿Sólo fue un saludo y ya?

El ojiazul asintió, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la aparente decepción de la chica.

-Sé que esperarías que hubiéramos tenido una gran conversación, que en ese momento me diera cuenta de que él era todo lo que había querido sin saberlo, y que después de eso continuáramos juntos, pero las cosas no fueron así. La verdad que esa hora transcurrió con Eren haciendo ruidos mientras bebía, y derramando ocasionalmente un poco de su café. Me sacaba de quicio, simplemente eso, y al mismo tiempo él parecía ser consciente de sus acciones, pues me miraba de reojo, como si con eso me retara a detenerle, a romper el silencio en que estábamos sumidos a medida que la cafetería se vaciaba. Pude haberme movido de ese lugar, pero no quería perder un detalle de lo sensual que era verle tragar y lo maravilloso del color de sus ojos, y él pareció darse cuenta de que me tenía prendado de sus movimientos, pues tampoco quería perder mi atención. Eren era así, un niño pequeño y caprichoso en el cuerpo de un adulto, siempre dispuesto a hacer de todo por conseguir lo que quería. Era sólo un mocoso impulsivo y un tanto irresponsable, que sólo se dedicaba a vivir y experimentar todo lo que pudiera no importaba si jodía a alguien. Tal vez por eso me enamoré de él. Permanecimos de esa forma hasta que yo decidí irme a regañadientes, diez minutos antes de la hora de partir. Registré mi boleto y abordé, dirigiéndome directamente a mi camarote; entonces casi pude reír cuando a través de la ventana vi a Eren corriendo por el andén para no perder el tren.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por fin hablaron?

-Más o menos-contestó divertido el mayor.

 _La verdad era que una hora después de que el tren saliera de la estación Levi se dirigía al vagón donde se serviría la cena, y mientras cruzaba el pasillo a través los asientos de los pasajeros y miraba el reloj en su muñeca alguien chocó contra su hombro. Alzó la mirada, listo para matar al idiota que le había importunado, cuando se encontró con unos ojos aguamarina. Las últimas personas en el lugar se dirigían a cenar, y se quedaron solos, simplemente mirándose. Eren, unos centímetros más alto que él y orgulloso hasta el cansancio, le veía como si le recriminara el que no se hubiera fijado en su persona antes de chocar, pero con un toque divertido en la mirada, pues le gustaba la atención de ese hombre._

 _Levi estuvo a punto de borrarle la sonrisa con un golpe, cuando esbozó una mueca divertida y le tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándolo hasta el vagón de los camarotes, sorprendiendo totalmente al desconocido de cabellos color galleta._

 _-¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?-vociferaba el chico mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de ese hombre, que era más fuerte de lo que parecía._

 _En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo de aquel lugar el mayor le estrelló contra la pared, seguro de que ya no habría nadie en los alrededores, y le apresó poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del chico._

 _-¿Qué pretendes mocos de mierda?-gruñó por lo bajo, disfrutando de la sorpresa que el menor parecía luchar por ocultar. Eren respiraba agitadamente, pero no hizo movimiento alguno ni parecía tener intención de escapar, y miraba fijamente esos orbes azules-. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a comportarte?_

 _-No suelo hacer caso si hay algo que quiero-respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

 _Levi sólo pudo poner expresión seria y fulminar al chico con la mirada, hasta que éste unió sus labios rápidamente en un apasionado beso._

 _El mayor tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero si eso era lo que ese mocoso quería entonces no lo iba a detener. Correspondió el beso, enzarzando su lengua con la del castaño, y estrujando su cintura antes de comenzar a bajar hacia su cadera. Por su parte Eren hundió sus dígitos en la cabellera azabache de ese desconocido, haciendo más profundo el beso, deseando más de él. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, apenas había podido contemplarlo mientas estaban en el café, pero le gustaba, quería ese cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, la brutalidad de sus gestos, de sus movimientos, el aroma masculino de esa piel y todo lo que podía hacerle sentir, así que no opuso resistencia cuando las manos frías de su acompañante comenzaron a recorrer su cadera bajo la ropa, y comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro._

 _-No acostumbro acostarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera he invitado a cenar-dijo el ojiazul en un momento en se separaron para tomar un poco de aire._

 _El chico sonrió con sorna mientras entraban como podían en el camarote de Levi, y sacó rápidamente una tarjeta de presentación que metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones del azabache, rozando a consciencia su pene ya erecto._

 _-Puedes llamarme después._

 _La ropa comenzó a sobrar en un momento, y rápidamente las prendas fueron regadas por toda la habitación. La vergüenza era poca, y siempre acallada por el deseo que las caricias y los besos generaban. El mayor recorría ese cuerpo con fuerza, pero disfrutando del sabor de esa acanelada piel, y del sonido de la voz del muchacho, reprimida mientras mordía no de sus hombros o clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su pálida piel. Tardó unos minutos en prepararlo, teniéndolo en cuatro en la cama y acariciando su interior mientras repartía besos y mordidas por su cuello y espalda; si iba a ser algo de una sola noche por lo menos quería que recordaba bien quién le había hecho doler las caderas como el infierno luego de haberle hecho llegar al cielo._

 _-Eren-susurró Levi al oído del castaño mientras lo penetraba lentamente._

 _-Estoy en desventaja-contestó el ojiverde con la voz un poco cortada-, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo._

 _El azabache sonrío con sorna, recordando que había olvidado si quiera presentarse con ese niño._

 _-Levi. Ahora sabes qué gritar-dijo antes de embestir con fuerza al menor._

Petra no se había percatado del sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas ante aquella historia. Pensaba que esas cosas solamente sucedían en las películas, un par de extraños cruzando sus caminos, teniendo un encuentro ocasional y despidiéndose después, sólo para darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

-Supongo que después de eso lo invitó a salir.

-No, en realidad no. Pasamos casi toda la noche en mi habitación, y unas dos horas antes de llegar a la ciudad él se fue, pero no le dije nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quería detenerlo?

-Por supuesto que lo quería, pero Eren era de esas personas acostumbradas a ser necesitadas, y yo no quería ser sólo uno más en su vida. Yo deseaba dejar algo más en él que la noche que pasamos juntos, y si le hubiera demostrado lo desesperado que estaba por mantenerlo a mi lado probablemente se hubiera ido sin más. Fue por ello que después de unas tres semanas me decidí por buscarlo, pues además de que no podía irme cuando quisiera por mi trabajo necesitaba acomodar mis ideas lo suficiente para no caer ante él.

-¿Y cómo fue su primera cita?

Levi esbozó una mueca pensativa antes de volver a sonreír.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo por casualidad. Fue una noche en que yo regresaba a casa del trabajo, estaba cruzando el jardín del centro de la ciudad cuando me decidía por al fin llamarlo, entonces volvimos a encontrarnos de frente. Todavía recuerdo que podría haber muerto de alivio al tenerlo ahí, justo cuando pensaba tanto en él. Eren también vivía aquí, tenía poco más de un mes que había llegado por trabajo, y aquella vez que coincidimos en el tren él volvía a Shiganshina a visitar a sus padres.

-Vaya, eso realmente es una gran casualidad.

-Sí, aún pienso que la vida quería que él y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero fue algo cruel el que esto no durara por siempre.

-Pero al menos esa noche fue algo memorable ¿no?-sin darse cuenta la pelinaranja se acercaba más y más al borde de la silla mientras escuchaba cada palabra que salía de los labios de ese hombre.

-Claro que lo fue, hablamos durante varias horas de diferentes temas, una de las mejores conversaciones de toda mi vida. Eren era una de esas personas que podía hablar de cualquier tema-la voz del anciano se apagó poco a poco, a lo que la joven sólo espero, pues parecía que intentaba encontrar la forma de decirle algo-. ¿Sabes? Es raro hablar de él en pasado, sé que han pasado muchos años desde que se fue, pero no puedo acostumbrarme a decir que él "era" algo. No lo sé, simplemente sigue demasiado presente para mí, y no quiero abandonarlo nunca hablando de él como si fuera algo que sólo sucedió.

-Debe ser difícil para usted pensar así sobre él, pero está bien que intente asimilar las cosas, será mejor para su vida. No lo está olvidando, ni dejándolo ir, simplemente lo recuerda como lo que fue, alguien que en su momento le brindó lo mejor que podía, y que ahora vive en su ser como memorias. Eso es perfecto, porque las personas sólo mueren cuando se las olvida, y mientras usted sepa que existió alguien tan maravilloso como él, seguirá aquí.

-Creo que puedo decirme afortunado. Tal vez él no está más conmigo, tal vez no duró tanto como debía, pero a fin de cuentas yo gané. Gané a un hombre a quien amar por el resto de mis días, alguien que estoy seguro espera por mí en donde quiera que esté; conocí la felicidad de ver un atardecer encerrado en mi habitación mientras sostenía su mano. Si puedo decir que hubo algo que perdí esa sería la parte de mí que se llevó, pero que compensa al haberme dado todo lo que le hacía ser él-dijo, mientras acariciaba el anillo de bodas que aún llevaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos antes de casarse?

-Fueron bastantes años, pero no precisamente porque yo lo quisiera así, sino porque entre unas cosas y otras nos fue difícil llegar al altar.

 _Había pasado un año completo junto a Eren, y era septiembre cuando, por milésima vez, Levi le había pedido conocer a su familia para formalizar su relación. El motivo por el que el castaño retrasaba tanto ese momento no era otro más que sabía que sus padres no estarían muy felices de saber que su hijo de había enamorado de alguien doce años mayor, que además era hombre; y ni siquiera quería imaginar qué expresión pondrían ellos si supieran que fue su hijo quien incito a su ahora novio a tener sexo cuando ni siquiera se conocían. Pero sabía que no podía ocultar por siempre su relación, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Amaba a Levi, demasiado como para vivir más tiempo escondiéndose, así que un fin de semana de finales de ese mes por fin se dirigieron a Shiganshina, Eren jugando nerviosamente con todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, su acompañante intentando tranquilizarlo todo lo que podía. Les había dicho a sus padres el motivo de su visita, que era el querer darles una noticia importante, pero no habló más, y sentía el corazón en la garganta al pensar en qué dirían ellos una vez que estuvieran de frente._

 _-Todo estará bien-le aseguraba el azabache mientras se dirigían a la casa del menor._

 _Llevaba un gran ramo de flores para su futura suegra, y tenía intención de pedir la mano de su muchacho ese mismo día._

-Por supuesto que sus padres se opusieron, después de todo a quién le gusta ver a su único retoño con alguien que casi podría doblarle la edad, pero me aseguré de demostrarles que yo a él lo quería para toda la vida. Me dijeron que si lo amaba tanto como decía sabría esperar, y fueron los tres años más largos de mi existencia, esperando por pedir su mano. Ojala no hubiera tardado tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Eren comenzó a enfermar en el último año, sufría de migrañas severas, le costaba concentrarse y más de una vez se desvaneció mientras hacía sus cosas diarias. Luego de que su familia y yo insistiéramos mucho por fin aceptó ir al médico… fue unas semanas antes de que cumpliera veintiséis que supimos que tenía un tumor en el cerebro, y que probablemente no viviría mucho más. Después de enterarnos Eren dijo que no quería casarse, pero no me aclaró inmediatamente que no era porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no deseaba hacerme sufrir.

-¿Y por qué insistió?

-Él decía que una vez que no estuviera quería que yo siguiera con mi vida, que volviera a enamorarme y poco a poco le olvidara. Si yo quise casarme fue porque sabía que después de él nunca iba a volver a amar a nadie. Tuvimos muchas peleas por eso, e incluso momentos en que sugirió que sería mejor que nos separáramos, pero jamás le permití alejarse, porque yo sabía que si me marchaba, por lo menos durante unos días, tal vez cuando volviera no le vería más con vida. Entonces, luego de muchas propuestas y pláticas y pláticas por fin lo vi caminar hacia mí usando un traje blanco. Nos casamos en una pequeña iglesia del pueblo donde él había crecido, su familia y algunos amigos presentes. Eren nunca lució tan bien en un traje, y las flores nunca fueron tan bonitas como aquella vez que él sostenía un ramillete entre sus manos. Y la forma en que esa taza llegó a ´l no fue menos rara que todo lo que habíamos vivido ya.

 _Una vez que todo el ajetreo de la boda pasó, y que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de planear una luna de miel como Dios mandaba, terminaron de mudarse a la casa que ambos habían elegido, una residencia de dos plantas, suficientemente grande para la nueva pareja. El azabache llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias en cajas, y entre esa cosas estaba la taza que había hecho para Eren años atrás, y que quería conservar como un recuerdo del día en que sus vidas coincidieron en aquel andén. No figuraba entre sus planes que el castaño la viera, sin embargo un día, mientras el mayor salió por algo para comer y el ojiverde terminaba de desempacar las últimas cosas, la halló. Cuando Levi volvió se encontró con su esposo sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar con la taza entre sus manos. El menor le miró acusador, preguntando el porqué de que la hubiera ocultado, a lo que el ojiazul sólo pudo cedérsela. Como si de un niño pequeño al que se le entrega un dulce se tratara Eren se levantó a toda prisa y corrió a ponerla junto a los demás utensilios de cocina, su esposo detrás de él, colocándola en la gaveta junto a la taza que Levi usaba. Se alejó un poco del mueble para contemplarla, pero un segundo después frunció el ceño y volvió a tomarla, buscando en uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la estufa un rotulador negro._

 _-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el moreno al no poder ver nada de lo que el castaño hacía, pues estaba de espaldas a él._

 _El menor se giró con una gran sonrisa y le mostró la taza. Junto al grabado de su nombre había escrito una sola letra, una "a", antecedida por un guion._

 _-Eren Jaeger Ackerman-explicó el chico a su amado, que era la viva imagen de la estupefacción-. Después de todo estamos casados ¿no?_

-Después de eso jamás volvió a usar otra taza que no fuera esta. Siempre parecía feliz cuando la veía, y yo me sentía orgulloso de haber creado algo que hiciera sonreír a la persona que amo. Hasta hoy creo que es el mejor trabajo que pude lograr-dijo el azabache mientras miraba con añoranza aquel objeto.

-¿Nunca guardó ninguna fotografía de Eren?-cuestionó la joven, al percatarse de que ese recipiente de porcelana era lo único que aquel hombre tenía en su habitación. No había ni una sola imagen de Eren en ella.

-Claro que sí, pero el verle día tras día dolería demasiado. Recordar todo lo que fue, el color de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, todo eso es suficiente para que prefiera la peor de las torturas antes de recordar que ya no está a mi lado. Aquella es sólo una imagen de lo que él solía ser, sin embargo en este objeto el posó sus labios cientos de veces, acaricio con sus manos el grabado. Esta taza fue testigo de sus suspiros, de las veces que se interrumpía al beber por reír, del tiempo en que sus preocupaciones, sueños, alegrías o miedos se hacían de él mientras desayunaba, estuviera yo ahí o no, aunque pocas fueron las veces en que no estuve su lado, pues no quería irme de él, por miedo a no volver a tiempo.

-Vivir de esa forma debió ser muy duro-La pelinaranja no podía imaginarse cómo debió ser la angustia de ese hombre por volver a casa cada día esperando ver a su esposo todavía con vida.

-Era un infierno-concordó el ojiazul mientras clavaba la mirada en la mesa-. Creo que en este mundo no hará nunca nada que te haga sentir más inútil que dormir cada noche junto a la persona que amas sin saber si al día siguiente podrás mirarle abrir los ojos de nuevo. Día tras día Eren dormía a mi lado, pero ya no se acurrucaba en mi pecho, y no porque ninguno de los dos los quisiera así, sino porque a veces le costaba respirar, y yo tenía miedo de ahogarle si le sostenía entre mis bazos. En aquellos días deseaba tanto volver acariciar su rostro sin necesidad de detenerme a examinar si aún respiraba. Muchas veces durante la madrugada yo me despertaba, y miraba su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía, entonces comenzaba a pensar qué haría cuando él no estuviera, y me preparaba para su ausencia. Pensaba en si cuando quisiera hablar con alguien sobre lo jodido que había sido mi día él se sentaría en el sofá y me escucharía gruñir sólo para después llevarme una taza de té y alegrarme con sus pláticas sin sentido; y luego imaginaba que sería muy doloroso hablarle a una foto cuando ya no tuviera más esos ojos verdes frente a mí.

-Por lo menos usted y él saben que hicieron todo lo que pudieron, y que se mantuvieron juntos hasta el último momento-Petra intentaba animar al pelinegro, que miraba ensimismado una fotografía que había sacado de la caja.

-No me aparte de su lado ni siquiera cuando dejó de respirar. Es al menos un consuelo para mí que no haya sufrido, simplemente le vi cerrar poco a poco sus ojos, como cualquier otra noche, mientras sostenía su mano e intentaba ahogar las lágrimas, no quería que él me viera así. Yo le hablaba, recordándole tantas cosas que vivimos, como esas tardes que pasábamos en el lago del parque de la ciudad, o cuando lo hicimos en el probador de una tienda simplemente porque él se veía demasiado bien con la camisa que se estaba probando; y Eren sólo sonreía débilmente mientras era consumido por el cansancio. Parecía que se había quedado dormido, y el ligero sonido de su respiración cesó poco a poco. Me tomó unos minutos asimilar que había muerto, y entonces besé sus manos muchas veces, antes de permitirme llorar y abrazar su cuerpo. Mi compañero se había ido.

Aquel anciano parecía al borde del llanto, mirando fijamente la fotografía que sostenía entre sus dígitos, acariciándola de vez en cuando, y sin embargo ni una sola lágrima asomaba en sus ojos. La joven no se atrevía a decir nada, pues ella misma luchaba contra sus propios sentimientos al ver la devoción que ese hombre aún guardaba por su esposo, incluso años después de su muerte.

-El día de su funeral, justo cuando todos comenzaban a irse del cementerio, comenzó a llover. Era como si el cielo llorara todo lo que yo no podía en ese momento. No me moví ni un centímetro de dónde estaba, no quería dejar solo a Eren, no quería volver a casa y pensar que él se quedaría en ese frío y solitario lugar. Y entonces desee poder acompañarlo pronto.

-Entonces ¿usted pensó en morir luego de eso?

Levi asintió mientras suspiraba, antes de posar sus azules ojos en la chica y entregarle la foto que sostenía. Ella la miró mientras le escuchaba seguir hablando.

-Si continué en este mundo después de que él murió fue porque me hizo prometer que intentaría seguir. Por amor aceptamos todo lo que la otra persona quiera, pero realmente no hubo noche en que no deseara dormir para no volver a despertar, no hubo una mañana en que no viera esa taza, soñando con que fuera él quien soplara el vapor que emanaba el café caliente antes de beberlo como solía. Simplemente yo ya estaba demasiado vacío como para querer continuar, pero no quería decepcionarle.

-¿Qué es lo que más recuerda de su esposo?-preguntó ella, contemplando esos ojos como esmeraldas, impresos en el pape.

Una amarga risa que no era más que una exhalación salió de los labios del mayor.

-Eren solía elegir mi corbata todas las mañanas para ir al trabajo, y siempre era una elección horrible, así que al final era yo quien terminaba vistiéndonos a ambos, pues si por él hubiera sido habría vivido en pijama día tras día. Cuando se fue yo añoraba que fuera él quien estuviera esperándome en la habitación con mi camisa en la cama y una corbata que no combinaba en absoluto sobre ésta.

Intentando ocultar sus lágrimas Petra rio ante las palabras del azabache, mientras todavía contemplaba la fotografía, donde un guapo hombre de unos veintiocho años sostenía esa bonita taza, un anillo de bodas en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y miraba hacia el horizonte en lo que parecía ser un desayuno en un jardín. Realmente era un hombre al que no se le podría olvidar fácilmente.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho al anciano comenzar a levantarse de la silla, así que se apresuró a entregarle la fotografía y acomodar la taza de té aún llena en la charola. Entre aquella plática Levi no había bebido más del líquido que ya estaba frío.

-Creo que lo dejaré descansar ya señor Ackerman-dudo un momento mientras miraba al mayor acomodar de nuevo la caja en el buró y secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas-. Muchas gracias por haberme dado su tiempo, y por hablarme sobre Eren.

-No ha sido nada-contestó él en voz baja.

-Me voy entonces, llámeme si necesita algo.

El ojiazul asintió en silencio y Petra salió de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a aquel hombre con su soledad y memorias.

Levi se recostó de nuevo en la cama mientras miraba aquella taza y acurrucaba su mano izquierda, donde su anillo de bodas aún permanecía, cerca de su pecho.

-Buenas noches, mocoso-susurró antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
